From Samurai To Kage Wife
by strongasdiamond
Summary: He had the brightest shade of blonde that she had ever seen and the most optimistic smile. He was loud and lacking manners yet that hat and outstanding deeds made him her choice. There had to be more to the Hokage than that happy-go-lucky attitude and even if there wasn't, she was being forced into an arranged marriage anyways, might as well marry the strongest man on Earth.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know what compelled her to blurt out his name. It could have been desperation or maybe some temporary lack of judgement from her part, but no, it was most probably desperation. She had to admit, at least to herself, that _she had been desperate_ in that moment which so far had proven itself to be the hardest that she had ever lived. No amount of training in harsh weather and tearing through flesh and killing and _killing_ and killing prepared her for it and Kami-sama was her witness, not knowing was her biggest panic catalyst.

 _On the battlefield, freezing means instant death._

That lesson had been, more or less, her guide in life. Nothing could happen to her as long as she never stopped. _keep going, crawl, if you must, but act, do something, anything!_

But what was there to do in a situation where her sword was useless? Just metal and expensive material that could no longer shield her, no matter which way she used it?

 _Nothing._

However, habits don't die in mere seconds so nothing was not an option, was probably never going to be an option for her so she clung and attached herself to the next thing that she dimly hoped would make this punishment, _betrayal_ easier to bear because how else could she call it other than an insult, a disgrace brought upon her position and rank? _Upon her heart, soul, body, and sacred vows?_

People around her, _her people, her warriors, her counsellors_ , a part of her brain weakly registered, were talking, were discussing her future as if it wasn't hers to decide but theirs and only her grandfather's memory kept her from throttling them.

The fool she was. She should have known leaders make their decisions and act accordingly to the people left in their care. She had to keep their best interests in mind, put their needs before her own because wasn't protecting them part of her vow also?

 _'I, Seijun, vow to rule with both a gentle hand for my kin, blood of my blood, soul from my soul and with a sharp blade against their enemies because what harms them harms me, who insults them, insults me. I shall always take care of their minds and bodies because Heaven and Earth are one. I shall bring them no dishonour and no cruelty. I shall always respect them and love them. My table is theirs and so is my blade and in return they vow the same with the promise of obeying me as long as my wishes don't step over theirs. I swear on my honour, I swear on my father's tomb, and my grandfather's and on all of the leaders before them."_

She was the sole heir of the samurai. Her grandfather had bestowed his title to her before passing away of old age.

 _Life is a fickle thing. One day we exist, and the next we are gone._

She had to do the mature thing, the right thing, the _honourable_ one, for them, her people but that didn't mean that she wasn't going to have a say in who was going to be her fiancée.

"If I am to marry, I accept no one but Uzumaki Naruto, the Nanadaime Hokage of Konohagakure and The Fourth Shinobi War's hero!"

It had been a spur of the moment thing. She only realized it after the damage had been done. In the first few seconds after her announcement, there had been a shocked silence because no samurai had ever wed a kage before. It was unheard of and against the law, most probably but she couldn't take back her words now. What was said, was said and that was that.

The silence proved to be short-lived not that she'd expect anything else. There was little that could shock warriors like them who had seen and heard far more unbelievable things. Actually, now when she thought about it, the current's Hokage entire rise to power, respect and admiration was still seen as a miracle and four years after the end of the war did not stop people from praising him as the man who did the impossible.

She might have called him overrated, if it wasn't for the fact that she had seen and witnessed the magnitude of his strength and the hope and trust shinobi from all the elemental nations had for him. Somehow, her subconscious had known that he was the most logical choice. Her proud nature and aristocratic upbringing made sure that she would never settle for anything or anyone less than the top of the pyramid. Whether that was going to play out in her favour in the end, she didn't know.

But for now, it was an option. The only option she was willing to accept. The rest will have to come to terms with it.

"Unthinkable, Seijun-sama!"

"Yes, thinkable, Yukine-san." she calmly responded.

"The Nanadaime already has a duty and that is to the Leaf."

"Of course, as my duty is to you. Lord Naruto will tend to his and I to mine, Koharu-san." She was confident nothing like that had to change.

"But Seijun-sama! There are rumours about how he is already engaged to a member of the Hyuga clan."

 _Hyuga huh..._

She hesitated for a moment, her resolve wavering for a brief second as she ran over the possibilities in her head. "Engaged doesn't mean married but I do understand your concerns." she paused, eyes flickering around the room.

"We just don't want you to be heartbroken, Seijun-sama!"

She didn't know if she was supposed to scoff or be touched. They were all under the impression that she had developed an infatuation for him. Didn't they know her better than that? She had a samurai's heart and she was in love with nothing but her blade, married to nothing but her honour.

The most she felt for Uzumaki Naruto was respect and that was enough reason for her to blurt out what she did.

"Don't worry, it won't come to that. As for the matter of engagement, I will see for myself." Seijun was not going to give up just yet based on some rumours. Not to say that she'd back away if they were facts either.

Nobody argued after that.

"Konoha is going to have a very important guest gaki so you will be on your best behaviour!" a busty young-looking woman yelled after sending the Orange Hokage flying across his office with one single punch. "I count on you Shikamaru to make sure he doesn't act like a baka in front of General Seijun." Tsunade spoke with a voice that left no room for arguments before she left, the sound of her heels echoing long after she disappeared from the men's sights.

"Ma, you heard her, Naruto. Being Hokage is more than just fighting. You have to keep a good relationship with the other kages which you had succeeded doing but the samurai have changed leaders." Kakashi said, pulling out one of Jiraya's old books. He knew them by heart but he still read them from time to time, if only for melancholic and pissing people off purposes.

"I know that! You don't have to come bursting in my office to remind me! I have Shikamaru for that, ya know, Kakashi-sensei?" as if in proving his point, Naruto looked in the shadow caster's direction only to find him fast asleep. "Once he wakes up anyway." he continued as if it wasn't a big deal, making his way towards the door. "Working that bunch of paperwork made me so hungry. Ne, Kakashi-sensei, how about we go eat some ramen?" when he turned around to find the room void of the copy ninja, Naruto scowled, mumbling about how he should make a law for all the porn material in the village to be burnt.

 ** _Later that day..._**

"Ah gomen Hinata-chan but there is this guest coming and I can't be late, y'know? Ja na!" Naruto exclaimed after realizing what time it was, leaving some cash on the counter for old man Teuchi before quickly kissing his girlfriend's cheek, running towards the Hokage Tower.

 _Crap, Tsunade-baa-chan and Shikamaru are going to skin me alive!_ He thought as he pushed chakra to his feet.

When he did arrive, bursting into his office, almost everybody had forced smiles on their faces and he could just feel the killer intent radiating off baa-chan. However, he couldn't dwell on that because his guest, Konoha's, was standing right there, back straight and an unreadable expression that she might as well have been related to Sasuke, if not for the stark differences in their looks.

"I'm sorry I'm late, uh..." he paused, nervously scratching the back of his neck while searching for a name he could not remember. " _what was her name?"_ he whispered to Shikamaru who had positioned himself to his right, murmuring about how he did not sign up for this headache of a job and something about listening to Gaara's sister that he hadn't completely caught.

"I'm General Seijun. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Nanadaime-sama."

Naruto almost fainted right on the spot. _Sakura-chan wasn't lying when she said I'm bad at whispering._ Deciding to play it cool, as deemed of a Hokage, he took her hand, preparing to shake it when a familiar even louder than his voice echoed inside his mind. _She is not a man you idiot! Kiss her hand, don't shake it!_

He was going to have a serious talk with Ino about using her mind jutsu on him later but for now, he did as he was told although he didn't understand why he had to.

"Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you and I'm sorry for your loss. Welcome to Konoha." he said what little he remembered about courtesies. He had pretty much forgotten all that he had learned of the topic after Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei evaluated him and said he was ready to become Hokage.

"My grandfather passed away with no pain and he had lived an accomplished life. Thank you for accepting my visit on such a short notice."

"Nah, it's fine dattebayo! Don't worry about it!" Because he was his mother's son and he could not stand standing stiff and speaking like a boring hag for long, Naruto easily fell back into his old habits, talking like he would do with any friend and smiling brightly, unaware of his comrades sweat-dropping in the background.

Seijun had reached a conclusion and formed an opinion about him very quickly. Uzumaki Naruto had the brightest, most blinding shade of blonde that she had ever seen and the most idiotic optimistic smile. He was loud, lacking manners and common sense and yet that damn hat and outstanding deeds made him the perfect choice. There had to be more to him than that happy-go-lucky attitude and questionable fashion taste and even if there wasn't, she was being forced into an arranged marriage anyways, might as well be with the strongest man on earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe this wasn't one of my brightest ideas._

She found herself thinking as she kept pacing around her room. She knew analysing every little thing was going to exhaust her sooner or later but what was there to be done? She had jumped head first into this thing without thinking, without balancing the good and bad parts and when faced with different opinions, she had dismissed her council in the blink of an eye, waving off their concerns as nothing but elders doing their job: _nagging all day about this and that._

It wasn't too late for her to back down. After all, nobody from Konoha knew the real reason behind her unexpected visit.

 _Perhaps I wasn't as reckless as I thought when I planned this thing._

She had figured that it'd be wise of her not to say anything, at least not yet. She didn't want to scare Naruto off, for one. Not that she thought there was something in this world capable of making him afraid but love and war were two very different things.

 _Wait, love? Where had that come from?_

Seijun was old enough to know that leaders, for all of the power they wielded and the respect they commanded, did not do so well in the opposite department and she had trained herself to accept the possibility of getting married just for politics and politics only. So, this idea of eventually falling in love with her husband had been more or less, an ideal, a passing, fickle thought that would come and leave just as quickly.

She saw no point in deluding herself. Besides, love was weakness. It could only bring her harm in the long run. Just because there was peace now, she couldn't lower her guard down because there were plenty of people still doing crimes and there was nothing that stopped them from trying to attempt on her life. Yes, she could get married for politics and to get the elders off her back. That she could. Respect lasted longer than love did anyways.

 _But could he?_

That was the question plaguing her mind. It was clear to her and to most probably everyone who spent at least five minutes in the blonde's presence that he took decisions with his heart more than with anything else. While that was not, by all means, a bad thing, it could prove itself to be the catalyst of her plan collapsing. She doubted, very much so, that he'd marry in order to please other people and that he'd think about the benefits of their union and agree, just like that.

If that happened, if he refused her, Seijun had to be prepared. There were at least two other options that she had thought about. The Kazekage and the current Mizukage were both young, powerful men and if what she had heard was true, Sabaku No Gaara was more likely to accept her proposal. He was, after all, the opposite to Naruto's impulsive and emotional self. So, if she knew all of this, why did she go for the difficult one? For the unpredictable?

 _Ayano was right to call me a masochist._

The samurai sighed, rubbing her temples as she scanned over the documents brought by a messenger. She was still a leader, regardless of where she was currently staying at the moment and work was work. It had to be done. She picked up a pen only to drop it in the next second.

"Come out."

True to her assumption, an ANBU agent emerged from the shadows of her room, bowing exaggeratedly. "Impressive. I had no idea samurai have such sharp senses."

 _He is mocking me._

Seijun narrowed her eyebrows, before picking up her pen once more, keeping her eyes glued to the papers before her. "I had no idea ANBU have nothing better to do than stalk their guests." she smirked. "I guess we were both in the wrong."

Her stalker just chuckled but otherwise said nothing.

"Who ordered you to follow me?"

 _Might as well stop beating around the bush._

"Who do you think?" he retorted, voice dripping with amusement.

Seijun didn't believe for one second that Naruto had done it. He didn't seem like the suspicious type although appearances could be deceiving.

She played it safe. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me? From what I've gathered, ANBU work directly under the Hokage."

He nodded and she was sure that underneath that wolf mask, he was grinning. "Unless they happen to be friends with that baka."

 _Aa, I see._

"The Nara told you to do this, then."

She shouldn't be so surprised. The Hokage's adviser lived up to his reputation of being one of the smartest person in the Elemental Nations. Naruto, the brawn and him, the brains. It was an intimidating dynamic, to say the least.

"Bingo, Miss General. You catch on fast." he whistled.

Seijun, no longer amused by the intruder, stood up from her desk, walking until she was directly in front of the shinobi. "I wonder if you will whistle like that when your boss finds out you blew up your cover."

He titled his head to the side, seeming confused. "I don't know what you mean."

She smirked. "It's actually very simple if you do some research. Unfortunately for you, I did mine. The Hokage's graduating class included his closest friends. If you hadn't spoken, I might have not been aware of who you were but alas, you did, thus your boisterous personality gave it away." she paused, wrinkling her nose. "That, and the smell you carry, Inuzuka."

He glared and for a moment, Seijun was left to wonder if he'd attack her. The clan of dogs was not known to be the most calm and tolerant, after all.

"What are you going to do? Act like a kindergartener and tell Naruto?"

 _And what good would that do?_

The blonde general shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are his friends. Worry and loyalty, that I can understand. By all means, follow me around all you want. I do not have any ill intentions."

She truly had nothing bad to hide and although she didn't appreciate her privacy being violated...she was going to let this slide.

"But you do have one, at the very least. Not necessarily a bad one though." he told her knowingly.

Seijun chuckled without humour whatsoever. "Did the Nara tell you that?"

The mask may have concealed his features, but his voice gave away the grin creasing his face.

"That was all me, doll. _Dogs_ are smart, not to mention good at many _other_ things." After saying that, he went out the opened window, jumping from roof to roof. Kiba had a report to give to one certain genius, after all.

* * *

"Why do I have to do it?" a certain Uzumaki loudly complained.

His friend and adviser sighed, mumbling under his breath how troublesome his job was. "Because you used to yell our ear off about how you were going to become Hokage one day. You are one now."

The blonde scowled. "Had somebody told me that Hokages are buried every day under paperwork..." he trailed off.

Shikamaru was giving him an amused look now. "All the times you barged inside during The Sandaime and The Godaime's reigns..." he shook his head. "What did you think all the papers on their desk were?"

He blushed a scarlet red, more embarrassed than annoyed at the moment. He turned his head sideways, arms crossed over his chest in the same way he used to act as a genin. "Letters from their fans...?"

Shikamaru tried another approach. "Alright baka, let's say you knew from the very beginning about the paperwork...would have that changed the present?"

Naruto didn't hesitate with his answer, becoming serious all of a sudden. "No. I would have still fought tooth and nail for this village. Boring paperwork or not."

The two men shared a brotherly grin.

"Then get to it." Shikamaru broke the moment, not letting the troublemaker escape that easily. He had places to be and information to hear; he couldn't allow their silly arguments over paperwork to last as long as they usually did.

Naruto never complained again after that. Well...not until the following day, at least.

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly, there will be no OC x Kiba pairing. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up with their interaction. Secondly, I also apologize for this chapter being so short. The following ones will be longer, I promise. I know there was no Seijun x Naruto scene in this one, but be patient please! There are plenty of those to come! Overall, I hoped you enjoyed reading this at least a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3

"He isn't bad looking, I have to admit."

Seijun rolled her amber coloured eyes, deciding against humouring her self-proclaimed best friend with a response.

 _She will get bored if I keep ignoring her._

That would normally ring true but not this time. Ayano seemed ruthless into extracting information out of her, claiming it wasn't every day she was out looking to get married.

"You wouldn't leave your children many options regarding hair colour though."

She scowled and let it be known that there were few people who could make Otsuka Seijun go back to kindergarten behaviour.

An audible sigh echoed from behind her. "Are you really going to keep ignoring me Sei-chan?"

The blonde didn't need to turn around to know her blue haired companion was walking with her arms crossed over her chest. "If you continue to act like a brat, yes I will."

"I am seventeen years old! Besides, you should act your age more, every time kaa-san sends me to you, it feels like hanging out with grandma." Ayano stated matter of factly.

"I never said you are obliged to follow me around." Seijun replied, raising an eyebrow and slowing down her step a little.

"No, but it's logic that action is about to happen if I stick around you for long enough."

The samurai leader sighed before coming to a stop. "That might have been true in the past but there is peace now, Ayano. No hired assassin is going to come for my throat." she said, using the voice somebody would use when explaining things to a child. In truth, she didn't know who she was trying to convince: her protege or herself.

"Yeah, yeah, your boyfriend made sure of that when he defeated Madara with the help of the Allied Shinobi Forces."

"He is not my boyfriend." Seijun argued firmly.

"Yet." Ayano winked at her leader, leaving her speechless. "Let me know when you work up enough courage to make a move! I've spotted the Hyuga and you got some competition!"

She sighed deeply, watching the rebellious witty girl get farther away. Well, at least her headache disappeared. Unfortunately, it was only so room will be made for a new one.

These days, she had put Ayano in charge with finding out exactly what was Naruto's relationship state. It wasn't exactly a task that she couldn't have achieved by herself but she figured it'd give the young vixen some thrill. Anyway, as it turned out, the engagement of the Seventh Hokage was not a rumour, merely a reality that she could accept with grace and dignity or...

Before she made her choice or rather to make it, Seijun considered that an audience with the man in question was due.

The lady at the office desk was easy-going enough to allow her free-passing despite not announcing her arrival beforehand. She stopped in front of the door, hand hesitating on the knob as she looked down at herself.

 _Should I have put some special kind of effort into my attire?_

She didn't think her choice of clothes mattered all that much at the end of the day, not like she owned something other than battle armours and celebration ones.

In a world mostly ruled by men, one had to make it clear that she was strong enough to stay in the front and Seijun had always prided herself as the son her tou-sama wanted but never got.

Knocking lightly with her other hand, she waited for feedback. However, upon receiving none, not even a negative one, Seijun deemed it alright to enter, if only because years of training kicked in, years of caution that hopefully the New Generation won't need.

The office was messy, there were documents all around, pencils, ramen canes? _That's unethical and violates the principles of basic sanitary knowledge,_ Seijun continued her inspection before her eyes fell onto the man she wanted to see.

He was asleep, face pressed against some papers, his blonde unruly hair stopping her from seeing his face **(A/N: I personally hate what Kishimoto did with Naruto's hair so I took the liberty and changed it to how it was in Shippuden).**

 _We are both crazy workaholics._

It was an easy conclusion to reach and she felt newfound respect for him now, as well as mild amusement. It was not every day she got to see a leader droll.

Seijun took notice of the two ANBU agents hidden in the shadows of the room but since they paid her no mind, she didn't give them anything more than a glance, to show she meant no harm before focusing her attention back to Naruto. She closed the door behind her, approaching the desk with tentative steps. She had heard about and witnessed the speed and reaction span of shinobi during the war, so she knew how quick and jumpy they could be and she didn't want to startle him. He looked like he needed the rest.

 _Talking can wait._

She told herself as she watched him. Her hand reached out, gently brushing his hair to one side. She repeated the motion a couple of times, fighting a foolish and sudden feeling of protectiveness. It was ridiculous. He was more than capable of protecting himself and she barely knew him. Gathering intel was never going to be the same as sitting down and talking with someone.

Being sociable had never been her forte and she didn't think that was going to change any time soon. However, Seijun had to try if she even wanted to persuade Naruto into marrying her.

 _But for now, he needs his batteries charged._

She hummed deep in thought and without looking away, she addressed the ANBU agents:

"Does Hokage-sama have a favourite food?"

The two men regarded her silently for a few moments as if they were debating whether they should share that piece of information with her.

Seijun rubbed her temples, not exactly blaming them for being cautious but it was getting tiring, having to explain herself to everyone she encountered. "The samurai greatly admire and respect Uzumaki Naruto. I am speaking for them and myself when I say that nobody wishes him harm." she paused, her voice even and calm to make sure her point gets across. "If I wanted to kill him, poison wouldn't be a choice of ours. We have some strict traditions and that includes how we address our enemies. I kindly ask you to please delay this message to your comrades." In the end, she decided to be blunt but diplomacy was still a must in her eyes though.

"We apologize."

She waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "No, you acted accordingly. May I have an answer now?"

"Ramen, Seijun-sama. Specifically, from Ichiraku Ramen." came the response.

The blonde considered it for a moment before coming across a little pebble. She stopped passing her hand through Naruto's hair, turning around to fully look at them. "Obviously, I cannot ask you to leave your duty but I will need assistance to reach the restaurant."

…

"So, you are...?" a brown-haired teenager asked her, seemingly close to Ayano's age.

"General Seijun." she replied curtly, walking side by side with the boy.

He gave her a puzzled look before crossing his arms over his chest. "And you want to buy Boss ramen..."

She nodded, not seeing where the issue was. Of course, it would not be a very formal gesture from her part but Naruto had proven to her that he did not care much for that sort of thing. Bending the line a little wouldn't be going too far, right?

"As a gift. I merely wish to express my gratitude." it was not a lie either, she did want to give him something as thanks for his contribution to world peace. Furrowing her brows, Seijun turned to face Konohamaru, the grandson of the deceased Third Hokage. "Do you think I should offer him a weapon or a rare scroll instead?"

She did not know how things were done in Konoha after all and she feared doing something too grand would attract the amusement of both Naruto and his council.

"It wouldn't hurt but seriously Miss, keep the ramen. Naruto is in love with that stuff! For the record, so am I so if you feel generous enough..."

Seijun smiled slightly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You two could eat together today." she suggested as they reached the stand.

There was an elderly man and his young daughter. Such warm and positivity they managed to spread that it wasn't hard for her to grasp why Naruto adored this modest place. The tempting smell of cooked meat and vegetables was a nice touch as well. She was aware it was not the healthiest choice but she figured that if the Hokage couldn't be indulged a little every now and then, who could?

When her companion told her the number of Naruto's usual take, it was safe to say that she had been close to letting her idea slip. Money was not an issue but she was worried about the state his stomach was in after years of being given mostly ramen. Upon sharing her concerns with Konohamaru, he laughed it off, easing some of them, then made jokes about others. All in all, he assured her there was nothing the Hokage's digestive system couldn't handle.

Eventually she was convinced, purchasing the equivalent of nine bowls for the ramen addicted blonde and three for his protege.

The walk back towards the Hokage Tower was filled with amicable conversation. She let him do most of the talking, content just to listen. She did not do that often enough, not with the new generation and she figured that should change.

"Aren't you coming?"

Seijun looked at Konohamaru who had followed her lead and stopped in front of the tall building, seeming confused.

"I have my own people to help and the stack of papers on my desk isn't getting any smaller unfortunately but you go ahead." she gave an encouraging smile before bidding farewell. Truthfully, perhaps her paperwork could have waited an hour or so, but she did not want to intrude, especially after hearing that Konohamaru did not get to spend as much time with the man he considered his hero nowadays.

 _Ayano better be pleased._

She had made her move.

...

Naruto was convinced Kami was somewhere up smiling at him otherwise he couldn't explain how he fell asleep inside his office one moment, then woke-up to the wonderful smell of ramen, his favourite food in the world, the next.

Sleep was instantly pushed aside in favour of savouring what had been given to him. He narrowed his eyebrows, looking at Konohamaru suspiciously. "You bought me ramen?"

The little brat always complained about spending so much money whenever they went out to eat together so excuse him for not believing he was the one behind this.

"Kami, no but I did help you get it." came the response, the teenager, no longer a boy now, grinned as he began to dig into his own plate.

"Sakura-chan and Sai told me I talk in my sleep sometimes but I never bought food before..." the Orange Hokage rubbed the back of his neck, deeply confused.

Konohamaru looked up at him, rolling his eyes but fighting the urge to facepalm his boss with one of the heavy documents laying around. "Think again."

"Hinata-chan?"

"Cute but no."

"Sakura-chan?"

"She'd sooner buy you vegetables than ramen."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"You told me he rarely treated you guys to lunch and no."

A bunch of names later and Naruto came up empty. His mind felt like a blank parchment. Who was there left to mention? Who would buy him food?

"Gah, I don't know! Who did it?" he questioned after finishing his last bowl.

"Seijun-chan. We went together to buy it but she paid, said something about wanting to give you a gift."

Naruto was left baffled. From all people... He wasn't one to judge based on appearances but he never would have thought the stiff, dignified blonde would go ahead and do something as informal as that. She seemed, at least to him, very set in traditions and formality, all the boring things he never could be bothered to use or respect.

He was the number one unpredictable shinobi. He wasn't used with being bested. However, he wasn't mad, no.

 _Right when I thought paperwork had my day ruined, this happens._

"Why didn't she come with you?" Naruto was confused. As far as he knew, gifts were supposed to be given in person, unless they were civilians, too nervous to approach him in person but the leader of the samurai seemed like little could faze her.

Konohamaru crossed his arms behind the back of his head, shrugging. "You aren't the only one with papers to work. Besides, this is guys time!"

He chuckled at his enthusiasm, warmness spreading in his chest. It was true. Ever since making his dream come true, they hadn't spent as much time together as they used to. Standing up from his seat, the blonde Uzumaki stretched his legs, before ruffling Konohamaru's hair, surprised to find they were almost the same height now. "Let's go see what you have been up to lately."

"You mean, we are going to spar?!"

Naruto gave him his signature smile and thumbs-up. "You bet dattebayo. All that ramen gave me a lot of energy!" he paused as they walked out of his office and then past the chunin at the front desk. "On a second thought, we have to stop at Ino's first."

"Why?" his friend complained with a scowl, eager to get to the interesting part.

"She will know how I have to thank General Seijun." he replied, a little embarrassed. Even though he and Hinata were dating and he had known Sakura since childhood, he knew nothing that wasn't the shy, timid and compassionate or the violent, impulsive, outspoken kind. Besides, there was also the fact that he had to watch what he said and did otherwise grandma Tsunade was going to beat him to a pulp.

"You are hopeless. What Ino-san can tell you, so can I!" Konohamaru declared confidently, getting into his face.

"Yeah? What?" He retorted, narrowing his eyes, unconvinced.

"She is a girl and all girls like flowers. Get her some and problem solved. Although..."

Naruto, curious to know and not one to let people not finish their sentences, pressed. "Although...?"

"She wears armour most of the time and she oversees a whole army so..." Konohamaru trailed off, feeling confused himself.

Naruto frankly didn't see where the problem was. "You said it yourself, she is a woman regardless and besides, beauty and strength can go hand in hand together."

"Baka. You have a girlfriend!"

For reasons unknown to him, he could feel his face grow hotter. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking elsewhere. "I was...talking about the flowers. They are pretty."

Konohamaru smirked slyly. "So, you are saying she is ugly?"

Naruto quickly shook his head, protesting. "No, I didn't mean that! Stop putting words in my mouth Konohamaru and get moving! We are going to Ino regardless because she owns a shop full of flowers."

"Then we get to spar?"

The Seventh Hokage sighed tiredly. "Yes, then I get to kick your butt."

"Hey!"

It was Naruto's turn to smirk, although he masked it, trying to look as professional he could muster. "That was for making fun of your Hokage." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Sei-chaan!"

While absorbed in her paperwork, that didn't mean she wasn't aware of her best friend talking. Rather, she figured the task at hand was more important. Twenty samurai were currently missing from their posts. That's what the hawk's message said. She didn't know what to make of it. There could have been an ambush but who would dare attack the Land of Iron? There hadn't been such an incident since Uchiha Sasuke went at the Kage Summit years ago.

 _And to kill twenty of my capable warriors..._

Seijun didn't want to consider such a possibility yet. She had sent patrols to scout the area, as well as a message to the Shinobi Union so they will be on guard.

"You will get wrinkles if you keep frowning so much!" Ayano chided her, as a last attempt to get her attention.

A deep sigh went past her lips, knowing it was rude of her to ignore her. Without looking up from the documents sprawled on her desk, she replied: "I apologize."

The younger girl shook her head. "I don't care about a damn apology! Just give me a few minutes of your _precious time._ I don't have a lot to say."

Putting her pen aside, Seijun sighed once more, feeling guilty. However, Ayano also had to understand that there were more important things at stake.

Noticing the flowers in the girl's arms, she quirked a brow. "Someone is courting you?"

Her friend grinned slyly, as if she knew something Seijun didn't. "No silly! _Someone_ is courting you! I'm just the means of transport."

Receiving gifts from samurai and shinobi alike wasn't an unusual occurrence. She usually wrote them a 'thank you' note and that was about it. "I have work to complete now but send him my sincere gratitude."

She was flattered but she couldn't indulge in such thoughts now. One, she was in Konoha to pursue someone. Two, twenty of her samurai were missing. The latter was a priority.

"Alright then. I will go tell Naruto you didn't like the flowers." Ayano intoned in a sing-song voice.

Seijun blinked, her mind drawing a blank. It wasn't often that people succeeded to take her by surprise.  
"Are you sure you didn't make a mistake?" she paused, letting the information sink in. "Or that _he_ didn't send them wrongly?"

Mistakes happen, right?

"Kami! You are impossible! Very tall, blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, it's easier to stare at the sun than at him? Also, the Hokage robe is a dead giveaway." Ayano exclaimed before facepalming, mumbling quietly to herself. "Your name is written here. I didn't want to peak for obvious reasons but it's a thank you gift, for the ramen."

Seijun nodded, pleased with the explication. "That's called courtesy. Not courting." she corrected her gently.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I bet his girlfriend didn't get any."

"Ayano! That was rude of you to say. You insulted both a member of the Hyuga clan and the Hokage himself! Their relationship is none of our concern." the general scolded her sharply, no longer having the patience needed for dealing with this.

"But..."

She rose a hand to silence her protests. "No buts or ifs. I've made my decision. I will go thank Hokage-sama for the flowers in person and say my goodbye to him and the Konohagakure officials. My return to the Land of Iron was long overdue anyway."

Ayano's eyes widened in shock but she recovered quickly enough. "You can't be serious! You wanted to marry him and now you want to leave? What's gotten into you?! Because of what I said?"

The blonde inhaled through her nose, signalling for her to leave the flowers on her desk. She wasn't one to lose her temper, calmness and tolerance were virtues for the samurai but it was getting extremely difficult not to.

 _How did you manage, grandfather?_

"You made me realize there is no honour in trying to break-up two people possibly in love. It was selfish of me to want to and my council was right. Besides, there is a threat looming in our country. I must go back to eliminate it and as punishment for your behaviour, you will be coming with me. You won't be allowed on field or mission duty for a month."

The sight of Ayano crying pulled at her heart strings but Seijun couldn't allow bonds and emotions to cloud her judgement. She was a leader, she had to keep her country's best interests in mind.

"I hate you!"

The blue haired teenager yelled before storming out of her room. Immediately after, Seijun collapsed into her chair, closing her eyes tiredly.

 _I overreacted but she has to understand our ways._

 _Even if sometimes I don't understand them myself._

Taking the flowers from her desk, Seijun held them to her chest. Her mother taught her the meaning of flowers although some years have passed since she had put that knowledge to good use.

 _Let's see if I remember right...The Alstroemeria are for friendship, Freesia for thoughtfulness, Gladiolus means strength of character and honour while the single Hydrangea is for expressing gratitude. As for the orange Rose..._

A sad, fond smile tugged at the corner of her lips. There was more to Uzumaki Naruto then what he let on. Unfortunately, she won't be around to see.

...

Seijun knew she shouldn't have been so harsh with Ayano. She knew her protege meant well. Honestly, she was angrier with herself than her. The sun was coming down and upon deciding it was time for her to go apologize, the blonde general packed the last of her things before going to knock at her door.

Her attempt was met with silence.

"Ayano, I understand if you do not want to see me right now but I have something to say before _I_ leave." she paused, chuckling. "You heard me correctly. I know you have come to like it here, can't blame you for that either. So, you can stay. I won't force you to follow me around. My sincere apologizes for our fight earlier today and thank you. Fare well."

Even as she said those things, she couldn't help the nagging feeling at the back of her neck that something wasn't right. No matter how upset Ayano could have been...

 _Maybe I'm just letting paranoia get to me._

She shook her head. However, it was better to be safe than sorry. Opening the door slightly, she found the room empty. It wasn't something to get worked up about. Ayano could have gone to see Konohamaru. The two of them were the same age and they seemed to be getting along.

"Seijun-sama, shall we wait for Ayano-san?" Natsu, one of her personal guards, asked from besides her.

"No. She is staying. We will be leaving shortly. Although I wish to go on a walk before we go to the Hokage Tower."

He nodded stiffly. "As my general commands."

She stopped mid-step, waving a dismissing hand. "By myself, Natsu."

"But Seijun-sama! We are on foreign grounds and I was instructed to..."

"You doubt my strength?" she questioned, quirking a brow.

He fell on his knees, asking forgiveness. A sigh went past her lips as she grasped his shoulder. "Rise. I am not Kaname The Terrible."

Once she was made understood, Seijun walked out of the inn. There was something to be said about Konoha's beauty, at sunset especially. Where the Land of Iron was rocks, hard ground, with raging snow storms, long winters and short summers... here the sun was ruler, the colour green was everywhere and the Sakura blossoms were beautiful.

 _It's only fit._

She told herself before coming to an abrupt stop. There were at least 8 chakra signatures surrounding her. Nine, if she counted the faint one.

What baffled her the most, however...

 _They aren't shinobi._

She was already getting an inkling to what that meant. She'd know the chakra signatures of her own people.

Seijun's eyes hardened.

 _Here was I thinking about ambushes and martyrs. This is betrayal!_

"Come out from your hiding spots, cowards and face me head on." she spoke, voice bubbling with anger but not raised. She had to be more graceful than that.

One by one they made themselves shown but what she didn't expect, didn't want to be true, was the sight of Ayano limp in the arms of one.

"Release her at once."

"Can't do. This girl is our leverage against you." the bulkiest one answered.

Seijun got hold of her twin swords. "Fools. I am your general and you will die for this!"

"Will you risk harming the girl?" another one asked, cocking an eyebrow. It was a silent challenge.

A risk she couldn't take. Had she been alone with them, Seijun wouldn't hesitate for a second to engage in battle but Ayano's life was at risk and she owed her at least that.

They knew exactly where to strike.

"Name your price." She knew enough of how these things worked. There wasn't any point in yelling threats. She had to bargain.

One of the traitors stepped in the front, bowing slightly. "Come with us and give your word you won't try anything on the way."

It was a relatively easy promise to make. "I swear I won't."

They seemed satisfied with her answer. They believed in her honour but Seijun could no longer trust theirs. Her hands were soon cuffed and it was no ordinary metal. Her chakra was draining. Slowly but surely.

They took her word but weren't prepared to make a gamble on it. In other words, they were well instructed.

 _The harshest betrayal always comes from friends._

She checked Ayano for injures with her eyes, relieved when she found minimal ones. She had hoped they'd let her go. A foolish hope. They were both hostages now.

The journey to their hideout wasn't very long. Two hours at most but her body was beginning to feel the strain. Or rather, her chakra. They had taken the trees. _That_ combined with the ability of the handcuffs...

Seijun shook her head, following the group's example and stopping besides a cave. Looking around, she managed to recognise the surroundings. They were near the border of the Fire Country.

Inside, four people were waiting for them. Two of them tied Ayano and her to the wall.

"What do you mean idiot?! The punk killed eight of our own! Eight!"

"Doesn't matter. Unless he says we are allowed, we cannot kill the girl."

"Some of those eight could have been us!"

Upon sensing a very familiar chakra signature, Seijun switched her attention from the arguing duo to the entrance of the hideout. Suddenly, everything made sense.

"You shouldn't have expected any less from my sister's apprentice."

 _Takumi._

She hadn't seen him ever since they buried their former leader. He had vanished, leaving behind nothing, not even a note. It wasn't an unusual occurrence however and she knew their grandfather's choice hurt him deeply.

No matter how much she assured him that not sharing a mother didn't make them any less blood related, it was futile. The samurai treasured honour and most of them had treated him coldly because of his heritage.

He was her bastard half-brother and she was the heir and now general of the samurai.

Seijun couldn't blame him for feeling bitter. Anybody else, she'd condemn immediately but not him, not her brother, not when she could see so much of the warmth he had as a child still in there.

"Takumi. Was this really necessary?" she questioned, voice gentle, looking into his eyes as he approached.

He didn't seem capable to meet hers though.

"Since I doubt you would have agreed with my terms without this...yes. It was."

 _I am finally getting somewhere._

Seijun titled her head to a side, letting her confusion show. "They refused to tell me what those are."

She watched him sigh deeply, his green eyes, so similar to their father's, regain their former sparkle. Placing his hands behind his back, he begun pacing. "You want to get married."

The blonde nodded, a little unsure if that's what she wanted anymore. Getting kidnapped kind of left her mind void of such thoughts.

"To a kage. Now hear me out. Uzumaki Naruto is said to be noble to a fault. He'd do anything to rescue people." her brother paused, before finally looking her way. "This is a set-up, Seijun. I had to make it look like you are in danger. We are going to bargain with him."

Her mind, once confused, was now working faster than a Nara's, thinking about scenarios, what if, _whys...whys._ A frown creased her forehead and suddenly, she felt a lot older than what her actual age was.

"Bargain what? Takumi! Konoha is our ally or have you forgotten their role and ours in the war? The alliance?"

He shook his head solemnly. "I didn't. It's nothing to worry about, sister. It's a harmless strategy. We force his hand into signing a marriage contract. Our bluff will be that he will get sent your head if he doesn't do it."

 _This...this is madness! Had he gone insane while he was away?_

Seijun gritted her teeth. "What's gotten into you? Have you no honour, no shame? You stain the samurai name and what it stands for by even thinking about this! The pages I could write of how morally wrong this is aside...have you thought about the politics part? Or that Naruto's advisor is a Nara worth a hundred brains put together? How will he not think this is a ploy? Me tricking them?" she paused, taking deep breaths. Would she have been any less dignified, she would have bared her teeth. "I have nothing to do with this! Release me and my protege while I still consider letting you go without too harsh of a punishment."

Her brother almost had the grace to look guilty. Except he didn't. Throwing a look over his shoulder to the samurai gathered around, no longer loyal to her, he ordered. "Make sure Konoha knows just how serious we are. The Nara won't be able to distinguish a ploy from the real deal if you show proof."

 _No._

 _No. He can't be serious...can he?_

Seijun's eyes widened in realization. Her brother and twenty of her people had just forsaken her. "Takumi, if this is about grandfather's choice...you must know he loved us both equally!"

A scoff went past his lips. "As if. You were always his favourite. Whenever Mifune looked at me, he only saw his son's disgrace." his eyes softened. "I don't resent you for being chosen as general, sister. Trust me to know I'm doing what's best for us. It won't hurt much and Uzumaki Naruto will agree to the deal." he left a kiss on her forehead, cold.

So cold and then he signalled for his men to step forward. "Release Ayano and drop her in front of the Konoha gates. She will confirm what we need her to." pausing, he added, in a voice that could be mistaken as pained. "Cut off my sister's hair and one of her fingers."

Then he left.

Seijun was left frozen, her legs were trembling. She didn't think she had ever felt as defeated in her life before.

"TAKUMI! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, YOU HEAR ME? YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER DAMN YOU!" she screamed her lungs out, struggling against her handcuffs.

The meaning of her long hair and one of her fingers being cut off weren't lost on her. They were going to prove as testimony that she was a weak, vulnerable general and that the samurai would do better with her brother as leader. Takumi had spared her while giving her a fate worse than dying.

 _I have to fight my way out of here before I lose everything!_

 **A/N: And... cliff-hanger. I bet you didn't expect such a twist of events. Naruto doesn't show-up in this chapter but he will appear in the next one so stay tuned! I already have an idea of where I want this to go...however, I still gotta ask: Would you prefer Seijun gets through this trauma (hair and finger cut off and all) or that she manages to pull through by fighting them off and emerging victorious? I could go on a darker, sadder (at least at first) path or not, it depends on what you want to read, really.**  
 **I also wish to thank you for the positive feedback this story has been getting (I've really been insecure about it).**

 **AnimeLover229: Hinata's feelings and thoughts will be portrayed at some point, don't worry.**

 **Monark: Yes, my point exactly! I feel like Gaiden (and by extension Boruto) could have been done better. I don't have any problem with Hinata's character and there are some fanfics where NaruHina is written very well. The thing that ticks me off the most however, is the fact that Naruto looks miserable. Being the Hokage is no easy job but none of the previous ones made it seem like such a chore. The Naruto in my fanfic is tired sometimes, yes, but he surely doesn't forget to make time for his friends and precious people! Also, I like to play with the politics a lot so in my opinion Naruto marrying Seijun (someone who holds political power makes more sense) than marrying Hinata who is no longer heiress to the Hyuga clan.**

 **Guest: Break-ups are sad by definition but it won't come very soon since I'm taking my time with building a friendship first. Once feelings start to grow, I imagine Naruto as a person who stays true to himself and to what he feels. He wouldn't be the type to lead Hinata on and would probably talk it with her.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto had known, somehow, deep down, from the very beginning, that being Hokage entailed responsibility. He had been aware, despite common belief but he had also been ignorant, thinking that time and age were going to solve and arrange things for him.

It sucked to grow-up and realize that wasn't the case. He still had a lot to learn and while fighting was his forte, his only equal being Sasuke, the politics part, the economy, the education system...they all felt entirely like different spoken languages to him. Such was the situation when one of the samurai and several ANBU, Shikamaru not too far behind them, informed him that Seijun and Ayano were missing. Missing as in taken. As in somebody had the guts to barge inside his village and harm the ones he was supposed to protect.

Naruto had a simple way of thinking but, it worked for him and, he liked to think, people admired him for it also. He considered everyone his nakama, until proven otherwise and even then, he would still find it hard to let bonds shatter. His replaced arm was living proof of the lengths he was willing to go for those he cared about.

The Orange Hokage couldn't help but think that somewhere along the way, he had gotten it wrong, backwards even.

Kakashi-sensei's words served as a constant reminder:

 _"You might have stopped a war Naruto but only because nations are at peace with one another, that alone can't erase human nature. Battles will be fought. Always. The trick is to never let them get out of hand again."_

So, he reflected, being Hokage was easy. He had to be the strongest Konoha shinobi. Check. People had to love him and he had to love them in return. Double-check.

Being Hokage, he also mused, as he stood watching the infamous mountain through the window, was hard. He had to make decisions, had to think, and think wisely at that.

Naruto held more than one life in his hands, Neji had told him during his last moments and that was before he was named Lord Seventh. Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder if his genius friend hadn't seen the future all along.

Then the door to his office opened and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Have you found them?"

Shikamaru, however, chose to answer him with another question. He hated it whenever he did that.

"Have you gotten any sleep?"

Naruto chose to return the favour.

"What kind of Hokage am I if I can't even..."

"Human baka. You are human." The Nara interrupted him, mumbling under his breath the words that, in his opinion, defined pretty much everything. "You did your job, you sent a medic-nin, the ANBU and the samurai to rescue them." he paused, expression softening briefly. "Go stay with Hinata tonight, it will get your mind off things."

Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly. Shikamaru was no longer talking to him as his advisor, but as one of his closest friends. He blew a sigh, tearing his gaze away from the window. It fell on the bouquet of flowers he had not too long ago sent Seijun. The Tracker Team had searched all through her room for clues or anything that could shed some light on where they were taken and by who. He had insisted to keep the flowers although he didn't understand why any more than the people around him did.

One of the perks of being Hokage was that he could do what he wanted and nobody asked him why.

"Take your own advice Shikamaru and say hi to Temari for me. You worked hard enough for today."

 _ **I,**_ _am the one bound to a stupid office, stuck to give orders left and right while everybody else joins the action dattebayo._

Naruto stayed where he was for the rest of the night.

...

 _Betrayal._

It left such a bitter taste in her mouth, as it should be the case for all disgraceful actions. She had been a stranger, oblivious to such emotion. A firm believer that her people could do no wrong, that they were better than the rest, that betrayal was below them.

In short, she had lived in an illusion, crafted by hope and idealism.

 _If only had I been harsher, more suspicious, wearier..._

 _More of a leader._

She reprimanded herself sharply, clenching her fists tightly. Leadership had seemed so easy before that it was laughable now. She had foolishly thought that respect was a must, a certainty that she was to be given with no questions or doubts, only because of the blood that ran in her veins when in fact she should have known: _Respect was earned. A gift._

Her grandfather had made it so easy though. Easy enough that she never realized how hard it was to be both loved and respected by hundreds and now, she will be paying the price for her naivety.

Seijun dug her fingernails into her palms harder, as if pain and only pain would be enough to wake-up her senses, her dulled, numb senses, left like this by the harsh truth life had just shown her.

Then she remembered Takumi's words.

 _"Uzumaki Naruto will agree to the deal."_

There was no doubt that the young Hokage was a hero in every sense, for Konoha's citizens _and_ beyond. Now that she thought about it, Naruto had none of the privileges she had and despite all initial hardships, he managed to rise above them, stronger and mightier than most.

 _He doesn't deserve this. Getting blackmailed, forced to do something he does not wish._

 _Not after defending this world and everyone in it._

 _Not after extending a friendly hand and welcoming me into his home._

There was no way she was letting Takumi and his followers win, nor was she going to disappoint the people who have loyally stuck by her side.

She had to be better than that. If not for herself, then for the rest.

"You had this coming for you, _general._ " one of the men present spat, his eyes mocking her. "A woman as leader to the samurai! Ha, as if. Your brother is more capable than you are. The only useful thing you can do is marry the Hokage brat! Ties with the shinobi will make us more powerful."

Murmurs of agreement echoed like slaps to her face and her eyes stung with humiliation.

"Father, leave her be. Weak or not, she is still Mifune-sama's granddaughter. Let's just get this over it and spare her the verbal harassment at the very least."

"If you don't have the stomach for it kid, go outside and let us men do our job."

The man' son did as he was told and Seijun had conflicted emotions before telling herself that betrayal was still betrayal and no amount of pity could change that.

She didn't need pity either. Nobody's. What she needed, however, was to make sure they got what they deserved. Looking at the scumbags in front of her, Seijun knew she didn't have much time until they were going to start cutting. Looking down at her hands, the blonde silently judged and praised the one who came up with such an invention, handcuffs which drained people of their chakra. It was a remarkable asset but a pitiful choice.

"You do not have any honour or bravery, do you? You are cowards! All of you and you have just chosen a leader to fit your worthless personalities! Takumi is the biggest coward of them all, using a child to take me as hostage, handcuffing me."

She had never been one to stay quiet and allow insults to come without paying the do-ers back tenfold.

"Who are you calling a coward?!"

The slap echoed loud and clear in the hideout but Seijun took it, chin up, defiantly, feeling rage burning in her veins.

That was the last straw.

She closed her eyes, willing all of her chakra to gather in her hands, to fight fire with fire. They only realized what she was trying to do the moment her handcuffs burned to a crisp because of so much energy getting in the same place all at once. Her hands burned, painfully so but now nothing could stuff out the raging desire for vengeance.

Having the element of surprise and no remorse, Seijun took to climbing the walls, running alongside the room, and reaching the place where her twin swords were waiting.

She recalled her grandfather's words.

 _"The bond between a samurai and their sword is like no other, Seijun-chan. The sword is a shield, a friend, a mentor, a weapon, a source of strength. The sword becomes you and you become the sword."_

 _"Do you think one day I can do it, grandpa?"_

 _He laughed, crunching down to her eye level, taking her small hands, and handing her the first sword as well as pulling out his own._

 _They were the same and yet different._

 _"I wouldn't be giving this to you if I didn't believe so. One day, when I am no longer here, you will wield both."_

 _She had hugged him then, ignoring the swords all together. "I don't care for presents as long as you will live for very long grandpa! Do not leave us yet, please."_

 _"I will try not to, child but that's the cycle of life. And I won't be truly gone." he had paused, pointing at his sword and then at her heart. "Maybe not in body, but I will always be there with my spirit. Do you understand?"_

She gripped both swords, hold tightening. The metal shined, surrounded by flames, the flames she had inherited and the ones of her own creation. And as she slashed and cut and struck, and parred and dodged with them, she understood the words spoken by a wise man a long time ago.

Her grandfather was there in the cave with her, even if she could not see him.

"I, Seijun, the rightful General of the samurai, blood of the Otsuka warriors, sentence you to die, in the name of my grandfather and all of the leaders before him."

It was over in the blink of an eye. Gone, like any nightmare should be before the sun rose.

Placing her swords back where they belonged, on her person, she looked on with morbid satisfaction at the corpses laying at her feet.

 _They deserved it. I was merciful even, by giving them a quick death._

She told herself, shaking her head before approaching Ayano's still unconscious form. She hoped this wasn't the cause of a grave injury, one that she could not spot. Her senses, now more alive and alert than ever, picked up the presence of a foreign chakra. She had forgotten for a moment about the youngest traitor.

"I will be giving you a choice, something they did not have. " she paused, shifting her attention from her wounded protege to look at him, kneeling besides his father.

"Seppuku, that's my alternative, you mean."

Seijun felt pity for him but not enough. Her eyes remained as hard as ever while raising a doubtful eyebrow.

His chuckle surprised her. "I might not have the stomach to harm women but I do have it for my final act." he spoke, as if reading her thoughts. Unfastening his own sword, he stood up, pointing it towards his own stomach.

Her heart clenched for reasons she refused to think about.

 _"Rise, I'm not Kaname the Terrible."_

That's what she had told Natsu. That she was better, kinder than one of their ancestors. What would this prove? she wondered. Seijun looked away, before making up her mind.

"Live."

"Y-you cannot be serious..." he seemed stunned but relieved nevertheless.

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to think it through, for good this time. Decisions shouldn't be made impulsively. The conclusion she ended up reaching stayed the same. Opening her eyes, the blonde turned her head to face him. "You might have the stomach to kill yourself but I do not have it to let you." she paused, voice steel-like, if only so there wouldn't be any doubts concerning her strength. This wasn't weakness of heart, oh no. "Live. Use this chance wisely otherwise you will not have to worry about whether you are capable of ending your life or not."

He approached her, slowly but surely and then he dropped onto his knees at her feet, raising his sword as a sign of obedience and sworn loyalty. "Thank you. I vow not to waste it, Seijun-sama."

She sensed the chakra signatures before she saw them. It was a group, formed of samurai and shinobi alike. The latter looked at her astonished while the former wore relieved, proud smiles, showing the slightest bit of concern at the amount of blood tainting her armour.

"It is not mine." she told them and said not a word after that.

...

The corpses have been taken care of accordingly, the samurai she had spared, Jun, was brought in for questioning by Konoha's department that dealed with such matters and Ayano and she have been rushed to the hospital a few hours ago. She had made sure her protege was being well tented to and that nothing too grave had been inflicted upon her person.

It hadn't and she couldn't have been gladder. Those good news came as bandages for the emotional trauma she had heard the medic-nin whisper about when they thought she was asleep.

"Sakura-chan told me you have refused healing."

Seijun's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the unexpected visit. Looking down at herself, she suddenly felt embarrassed. She had taken a shower but other than that, she didn't do much to fix her unkept, less than desirable appearance.

"She is the best medic-nin, you know and my teammate."

The blonde knew what he was trying to say, that she was among friends, not enemies, not anymore and that she could trust the people around her. She found it hard within herself to do so though.

Whenever she closed her eyes, she could still see and hear them. The ones that should have respected her. The ones she had once sworn to protect.

 _ **Her own brother.**_

But most of all, Seijun remembered failure. It was as if the word was written, carved permanently all over her skin.

"Was Jun tortured?" she asked instead.

Naruto adverted his eyes.

"It's up for debate, depending on your testimony."

She gripped the bed sheets, not wanting to think what his reaction was going to be or consider the possibility of his blue eyes watching her with disdain. To put it simply, she didn't want to say anything.

"You will not believe me." her mouth went ahead on its own and she had no idea whether things were going to go downhill from this point forward or if she had nothing to worry about.

"You have to talk to me first, Seijun. Otherwise I won't be able to help you."

"It does not matter. They were traitors, I killed them. You and Konoha have done more than enough. Once Ayano recovers and I see she is back to her cheerful self, I will return to the Land of Iron."

 _As I should have done long ago._

"Also, I will kindly ask you not to investigate any further. I have chosen to spare Jun and as such, he will be taken to prison under my jurisdiction."

She was tired, utterly so. Of politics, of displaying perfect manners but this was who she was, who she had always been and giving up that would leave her with nothing.

 _Ignore pain, grief, sadness, anger, despair. Turn them into the grace of a leader._

Naruto, however, had something different in mind than letting her avoid her problems thus her eyes widened for a second time that day when she felt his hand reach out for hers, gently making her fingers loosen the iron grip she had over the hospital sheets. "Showing emotion doesn't make you any less than what you are, y'know. You can cry, or scream or laugh. Whatever. It won't change your people's opinion of you." he paused, voice resolute and sure. "And it sure as hell won't change mine dattebayo."

 _I...don't deserve any of this. This warmth that he is so willing to give and trust and friendship._

The samurai were much more cold-blooded. They relied on rationality, rigidity, patterns set in stone, masks, indifference, and the list could go on. Not all of them did, but most.

 _And after what I did today..._

Seijun could still feel the blood on her skin, on her weapons, her armour, in her hair even after she washed it vigorously. Traitors as they were, they have been her people once. And her grandfather's.

She looked up to meet his eyes, noticing at once the dark circles around them and her guilt depended. "I am sorry. Please retreat to your home Hokage-sama and take some rest."

He chuckled quietly, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe her. "You are pretty difficult, y'know that?" he intoned, scratching the back of his neck but not letting go of the hand he was still holding. "And as nice as it was to hear people address me as Hokage in the beginning...you don't have to. You are a leader in your own right and besides, I was never one for formality. I'd get rid of it completely dattebayo but then Tsunade-baa-chan would come after me."

Seijun, forgetting for the moment what happened and where she was and everything in between, got taken with the way he spoke, light-hearted and funny even. A small smile creased her lips. "Habits stick. You probably wouldn't be able to make me give-up formality."

The samurai didn't think she had poised it as a challenge but the sudden glint in his eyes told her that she might as well have done so. "Really? I think I just did Seijun- _chan."_

She wondered if it was bad that she liked her name being said the way he did.

Donning a doubtful, ironic expression, she rose an elegant eyebrow. "You don't say. When have you exactly done that _Lord Seventh_?"

He gave her a cheeky, smug, grin. "Now I don't claim to be an expert dattebayo but holding hands with the Hokage tends to go past the formality bubble."

Seijun's eyes widened in horror and she took her hand away instantly.

 _Scandalous. What was I thinking?_

She scolded herself sharply before narrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms over her chest, sputtering indignantly. "You initiated it and I just..."

"Went along. It happens to the best emotional ice cubes." Naruto finished her sentence, shrugging. The action looked foreign and out of place with the Hokage robe draped over his shoulders but then he became solemn all of a sudden. "Since we were talking requests earlier, I have one as well."

This surprised her, enough that her initial embarrassment disappeared. "If it is within my power, it will be granted of course."

 _That is the least I can do after everything that took place._

"Trust me." he blurted out.

Her saving grace came, as if mentally summoned, in the form of a nurse who walked inside the room carrying a tray of food and some medical utensils.

"Hokage-sama. There are some medical tests that Seijun-sama must do. I am sure you can understand that."

"Of course, I will leave you to it."

He gave her one last look before leaving. Once he was no longer in sight, a breath of relief went past her lips and she sank further into the mattress, closing her eyes. Well...that had been something she hadn't expected but then for what was Uzumaki Naruto best known if not for his natural unpredictability?

Seijun couldn't trust him. Not yet.

And one part of her whispered that she shouldn't even indulge in such thoughts. What she should do, however, was to leave Konoha as soon as possible because the longer she stayed, the harder Naruto made it for her to leave.

 _Even if probably he doesn't even realize it._

 **A/N: I have no words to say for once. I surprised myself with what I have written this time and I can only hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback!**

 **Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Seijun walked inside, with slow, quiet steps. The steps of a seasoned samurai but not necessarily the ones of a leader at the moment. It wasn't her usual walking because this wasn't a usual circumstance. She gingerly touched the petals of the single daffodil she had been holding, noticing a bunch of similar ones standing on the window sill. A small smile creased her lips at the sight of Konohamaru asleep but holding onto Ayano's hand.

"Tch, the baka. He should have gone home to doze off, not here." her protege, now wide awake, mumbled under her breath, quiet enough that she almost failed to hear it.

It soon occurred to Seijun, however, that her apprentice was yet unaware of her presence. "He was worried, like we all were." she intoned, following her example and keeping her voice to a minimum degree.

Ayano's eyes instantly widened, meeting her own. "Shogun..." she bowed her head slightly, preparing to rise and stand on her feet.

Seijun could hardly take the scene in front of her as reality and not an illusion.

 _This isn't like her..._

 _Did she take my scolding hard enough to start respecting the formality I never demanded from her?_

The thought was disturbing, utterly so. Powerful she may be, but Seijun strongly believed there was more strength in Ayano's genuine, fierce convictions and rebellious spark than in all of the titles she held. Guilt was a heavy emotion, one she was currently feeling for being the reason the girl wasn't acting like herself.

"There is no need for that." she replied firmly, grasping her shoulder gently but enough to push her back into a sitting position. Chakra depletion was, after all, a dangerous thing.

"Did I pass out?" the confusion in her protege's voice made her heart clench.

 _This was not a talk I looked forward to having._

Before she could have formulated a response though, Ayano interrupted her with a silent shriek. How she had managed to do it in a quiet manner was beyond her understanding. "Wait, that can wait. First and foremost, what happened to your hands?!"

Seijun looked down then, at the burned flesh. It was red in some places, even brown here and there. It didn't hurt as much as it used to in the beginning, however. The way she saw it, not accepting healing from the renewed medic-nin Haruno Sakura was her way of inflicting punishment upon her own self.

Samurai never took failure lightly.

 _Let these burnt marks be proof of my naivety and what it could have cost me._

"You were taken as hostage. We both were, by a group of traitors. From what I've gathered, you defeated eight of them."

The proud smile and fondness in her voice was making Ayano a little embarrassed. "Ah...it was nothing. Just what I learned from you." she paused, hand clenching into a fist. "And apparently, not a good enough imitation if Konohamaru felt the need to fall asleep here."

Seijun was feeling positively worried at this point. As far as she knew, her friend knew little of what modesty meant. Not to say she was arrogant, but confident?

Very much so.

"The medics have also told me that you have been training for some time before they ambushed you so do not belittle yourself or your skill again. I did not train a weak samurai."

Ayano seemed to have brightened a little at that.

 _Well, praise always made her happy._

The atmosphere in the room wasn't less tense, however, despite her best attempts.

"Alright, I can understand why they managed to capture me." Ayano paused, sitting up a little straighter, waving her hands in frantic gestures. "What I don't get...is how they caught you, Shogun." Then she closed her mouth, thinking it through for a few moments.

It didn't take her long to reach the right conclusion.

"Thank you." She wasn't stupid not to suspect how much Seijun must have risked ensuring she'd be standing here alive today.

The general's eyes softened considerably. She would do it again with no hesitation.

"When are we leaving?" Ayano decided to change the subject. She could only imagine the horrors her mentor must have gone through, if her injured hands were any indication. She made a mental note to find out more later. Who were the ones who dared to commit treason and who was behind the scenes?

"I will be leaving tomorrow."

 _I will?_

That part didn't sound right to Ayano. Then a sudden, horrifying thought occurred to her. Had she been comatose for a month, her punishment passing in the meantime?

Seijun chuckled lightly at the amusing expression Ayano was now displaying before becoming serious once again. "I should not have said what I did. I overreacted and for that I apologize. Also, I will not force you to return to the Land of Iron but I must do it and I believe you know why."

"Because you are a chicken, that's why." Ayano grumbled under her breath in displeasure after the surprise had worn off.

The woman's forehead creased into a frown and she shook her head slightly. She didn't take the bait this time and merely ignored the teasing. "Putting the Hokage aside for the time being...the one who ordered the attack is still out there Ayano, roaming free. I cannot allow that." she walked towards the window, leaving the flower she had been holding there. "That is why I must go back."

"How can you be so sure that he is in the Land of Iron? He could be hiding anywhere." Ayano replied, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I had twenty traitors right under my nose and by the time I realized it...it was too late. I won't do the same mistake twice. Who knows how many followers he still has left." Seijun clenched her fist tightly, the thought making her sick.

"Well, you do make a point but if you go back, won't you reveal your intentions? They say ignorance is bliss. If you act as if you think you are no longer in danger..."

 _You'd make a fine strategist one day, Ayano._

She thought, happy that her protege was acting like her old self again. Opinionated, talkative, and informal.

"We know each other too well for that to work. He will be expecting me to react. It's only a matter of how."

"Wait, hold on a little. _Know each other_? Is this some crazy ex-lover which you never told me about?!" Ayano exclaimed, already thinking about possibilities. "Y'know, if that's the case, then it makes a lot of sense. He probably found out you want to marry Naruto, not really a secret among us the samurai, and he is jealous and wants to win you back, albeit by using drastic measures…"

Seijun was certain she had never felt as disturbed in her life before.

 _Hadn't I taught her not to jump so quickly to conclusions?_

"No, it's nothing of that sort."

Her short answer only seemed to make it worse though.

"Obsessed stalker then?" the blue-haired girl questioned innocently, trying not to laugh.

Yes, Seijun would absolutely never trade Ayano for the world.

"I believe I've overstayed my visit."

The girl laughed until her stomach hurt, long after her sensei left the room.

"I've come to check upon a maniac, it seems." Konohamaru mumbled, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"Oh shut-up, you are glad I'm alive."

He couldn't really disagree with that.

...

She walked towards the office desk, politely greeting the nurse working there.

"Good afternoon Seijun-sama. Have you been well?" the elderly woman questioned, expressing genuine concern. Despite how many people must have been brought injured, she could not spot indifference born out of habit on her face.

"I cannot complain, thank you for asking." she answered politely before adding. "I have been meaning to ask...is Ayano out of all danger?" Her tone implied that she wanted the truth, not sugar-coated words.

The lady peered at her behind her glasses, a frown creasing her forehead. "We and Sakura-sama are more concerned about _your_ wellbeing. The girl had chakra depletion and needed rest. It will not leave a scar or damage in the long run."

"That's all I wished to know." she paused, sidestepping the former subject and concentrating on the latter. "Where do I sign the papers for her discharge?"

She knew Ayano didn't want to stay inside the hospital for longer than necessary and would be thrilled to leave immediately after waking-up.

The nurse sighed deeply. "I hate to pester people, leaders most of all but what you have been through... The Yamanaka handle counselling for trauma..."

Seijun rose a hand to silence her. The woman's age being the only thing stopping her from speaking harshly. " _If_ I need help, I will seek it."

Her pride had been hurt enough as it is. She had other, far more important things on her mind than drown in self-pity and confess to a stranger, somebody from another village even, her fears and emotions.

* * *

Naruto had a small attention span to things that weren't interesting. Growing-up didn't change that fact but he had gotten better at hiding it. Although the stink eye Shikamaru was busy giving him across the room meant he was never going to fool his friends.

Not that he wanted to.

Just the council of elders and other uptight officials he could never be bothered to pay heed to. Or listen to for longer than five minutes.

"With all due respect, Seijun-sama, your enemies had infiltrated Konoha's borders unnoticed. I believe you understand why we must find out what happened and who was behind this scheme."

One of the hags continued to nag and it was seriously starting to irk him.

 _And people say I don't have any tact._

The Orange Hokage stole a glance in her direction. She was the only woman in a room crowded with men and yet she seemed to hold more strength and posture than all of them combined. He too, wanted to know who had the guts to barge inside Konoha and take her but knew enough of how girls reacted when pressured to do something they didn't want to leave her be.

"Of course I understand your concerns but I am telling you now that you shouldn't have them. I was their sole target and since the attackers were people under my command, I believe it is my right to deal with the aftermath as I see fit."

He was shocked to hear, however, Shikamaru speak-up next, seemingly ignoring all together what they had discussed a few days prior when he had made it clear that Konoha will not get involved in the matter.

"Do you have something to hide, general? I can't think of any other reason as to why you insist we stop the investigation."

He was even more surprised when Seijun replied, with grace and calmness but firm enough to remind his friend that he was crossing a line by accusing her.

"Do not confuse an alliance with a personal bond, Shikamaru-san. I owe nothing other than my sincere apologizes for the inconvenience caused and my gratitude for your help. What happened left me deeply troubled and as such, I'd like to retain the little amount of dignity I have left, in front of you and my own people by letting the past be the past. Measures against the brain of the scheme will be taken accordingly, but in silence and by myself only. It is only fair not to burden others with my carelessness and fix what is _**mine**_ to repair." the blonde made a pause, offering a gentle smile. "I am sure you can understand a woman whose pride has been severely damaged, yes?"

Naruto, frankly, was impressed. Who would have thought that anything other than a fight could leave him staring in wonder?

Her eyes met his and he got the weird feeling that nobody's answer mattered as long as he gave his approval. Logic was quick to whisper that it was only normal since he was Hokage and he always got the final say. However, it didn't change the fact that the way she watched him made him feel important...and not necessarily because of what he was but because of who, not as Hokage, not even as a ninja. But as himself, Naruto.

Thinking that he should do something to repay that, he spoke up before Shikamaru or anybody else for that matter could have.

"You heard General Seijun. I choose to respect her privacy and trust in her ability to succeeded. We will return the prisoner to her and not open the subject again." he hated diplomacy with a burning passion but knew he wouldn't have been taken seriously unless he used it. That, and he'd get an earful from Kakashi and Tsunade later if he didn't.

 _More like an earful and a chase around the village._

"Thank you for your understanding." she inclined her head as a way of showing respect.

Naruto nodded, looking around his office. They were probably going to nag at him for a few more days, Shikamaru especially, but he was glad that for now, they seemed resigned. "You are excused." he demanded, not having the desire, nor the will to continue arguing.

Something had been bothering him for some time now though, more so after hearing the reports from the hospital staff. That's how he found himself speaking up again. "General, can I have a word with you?" he added and instantly, the others stopped on their way out. _Curious hags._ "Alone."

He watched as surprise flickered across her face but then she nodded and soon they were the only ones inside the room. He had dismissed even the ANBU meant to protect him with a hand gesture. Seijun watched his blue eyes look down at her gloved hands, noticed him frown. She pressed her lips into a thin line, displeased. Such an expression didn't fit him in the slightest. He had a smile too beautiful for a frown to be acceptable.

"What did you wish to discuss with me, Lord Seventh?"

Kami, did he hate formality. No matter how much he knew it was to be expected, _normal_ even, that didn't erase his frustrations. Around Seijun, he always felt...restricted. As if doing too much or saying more than what the damn set of manners demanded would be a crime. He wasn't used with that, with having to watch his actions carefully and he couldn't help but think how much easier things would be if they befriended each other. He was friends with all the other kage, why not with her too?

And yet, despite his attempts, she seemed determined not to meet him halfway and under normal circumstances, such fact wouldn't be enough to stop him. After all, he had to drag Gaara and Sasuke into friendship so the phrase "meet each other halfway" had always been something he laughed at since he had beat those odds before.

Naruto had many flaws but making friends was not one of them. He was proud of all the bonds he had formed among the years and cherished each and god damn it, the number hardly mattered because he wanted one more. Hell, if he could, he'd make the entire world his friend.

 _But for now, I want her and I to work._

"I never thanked you for the flowers." her soft voice jarred him from his thoughts. It was then he realized that he hadn't given an answer and Seijun had, with tact, reminded him indirectly.

"Did you like them?" he questioned quietly, surprising himself.

The smile she gave him was small and sad and it only served to confuse him even more.

"Like is a small word." she paused, seeming unsure about what to say next or rather if she should say it. "I adored them."

"Why are you sad then dattebayo?" he asked. Too blunt for people like her, he realized but he wanted to know and he wasn't one to shy away from getting what he wanted.

Seijun felt like she had just fallen into a trap. One made like a spider web, easy to get lost into and never find a way out. She had to be careful of how she voiced her answer. The general tried to remember a time, actually the last time when somebody asked her such a question. It wasn't of importance, or related to missions or combat or paperwork or duty. "What happened..." she trailed off, closing her eyes tightly.

"Won't happen again." he cut her off, sure and convinced, as if the alternative didn't exist all together. "You will catch the bastard, whoever he is." pausing, Naruto reached for her hands but then stopped himself. "Can I?"

She opened her eyes, curious about what he is referring to before nodding mutely. Seijun watched him as he took off her gloves to reveal her burnt hands. "They look worse than they feel." she felt the need to defend her choice to leave them the way they are.

Naruto looked at her, unconvinced. She didn't flinch at all, her face remaining passive but he knew enough of pride to see through it. He concentrated, using his orange chakra to heal the damage. It didn't take longer than a few seconds and he decided he liked seeing the awe in her eyes.

"What is his name?"

Her sudden question caused his eyes to widen. Naruto quickly realized she was talking about the Nine Tails. Try as he might, the question touched him and knew his friend was just as shaken. Nobody had ever done that before.

"Kurama." he found himself replying after getting over the initial shock.

"Thank you." she spoke, voice filled with gratitude before adding with a bright smile this time. "Both of you." Seijun didn't know whether it could hear her but it didn't matter. She trusted Naruto to delay the message if needed.

 _ **Kit, I like her.**_

An amused chuckle escaped him. Kurama didn't often talk so for him to do so, it meant a great deal.

 _That makes two of us._

 _ **Hurry faster with the friendship so you can get to the next step.**_

Naruto felt his face grow hot as he mentally cursed the fox. He refused to think about what it said though. There were red warning flags and nope, he wasn't entering that landmine.

"He likes you, apparently." he told her with his trademark grin.

They stood like that in silence for a while until Seijun cleared her throat. "Naruto, you can let go of my hands now." she had meant to say it like a demand, firm and resolute, yet it came out more like a plea.

She really didn't want to misunderstand anything.

Her words didn't seem to register, though because, if possible, Naruto's grin grew and his blue eyes looked so clear. "You did it!" he exclaimed, the picture of a child in that moment, not one of a Hokage or even a ninja.

She found him endearing then her eyebrows rose in confusion. "What did I do?"

"You said and I quote "Naruto". Not " _Lord Seventh",_ not " _Hokage-sama"."_ He made a face when repeating the formal titles before his grin subdued, becoming a smile.

The kind of smile that made Seijun freeze on the spot. It wasn't good, to lower her guard down and it was forever going to elude her how a smile from him succeeded to disarm all her defences whereas enemy nin always spectacularly failed.

Then the moment passed and her eyes widened. "I... you m-must have misheard."

 _What is wrong with me? I have never stuttered before._

Her aristocratic upbringing made sure she was to speak correctly at all times, never hesitant, never emotional, never anything but perfect. Seijun couldn't help but feel as if she had just disappointed her teachers.

"Don't think about it too hard now. Konoha tends to have that effect on people." Naruto paused, shrugging, not seeing where the problem was, other than he won and she lost but she didn't strike him as the competitive type. "Besides, I don't mind." he winced, as if remembering his behaviour from earlier. "You probably saw dattebayo."

She mentally replaced 'Konoha' with 'him'. She wasn't in denial, like perhaps she should be. Instead, she was aware it wasn't the village the one walking all over her lessons.

"It's not... it's more about me. I've grown up in a certain way." Unlike the kage, she was groomed to become leader of the samurai since the very beginning and that came with certain responsibilities and norms to follow. "I have to go now, it is rude to make my people wait." she paused, looking down at their hands before taking hers away. "Will you watch over Ayano for me? She became fond of this place and I don't have the heart to take her from here."

Naruto nodded, then he wondered when their paths will cross again, if they even would. "You have my word, Seijun-chan." he paused before grinning at her. "Kick that man's ass and don't give up! Take it from someone who never did and... not to brag like Sasuke does but I've gotten where I wanted."

 _You did._

Seijun bid him farewell then walked outside where her personal guard of samurai were waiting, her heart lighter and heavier at the same time.

"Orders, Shogun?" Hanabusa questioned, kneeling before her.

She made a motion with her hand for him to stand up, then her eyes hardened. "I ask one of you to remain and guard my apprentice as if it'd be my life that you must protect."

Seijun knew Naruto had promised her but this way, she'd feel at peace, assured, that one of her most loyal and capable samurai was staying.

Kenji stepped in front, kneeling. "Let me have that honour, Shogun. I will defend Ayano-sama at all costs."

She grasped his shoulder, urging him to raise. The sincerity in his eyes had been unmistakable. "It's yours then. Do not ever forget I'm putting my trust in your loyalty and abilities."

"Hai, Shogun!"

The blonde general nodded, pleased. "We leave after I take Jun. I hope you do not mind waiting for a little longer."

"Never if we wait for you, Seijun-hime." Natsu declared with a brilliant smile. The others gave him a scandalized look for his boldness but she merely returned his smile, with an indulgent one.

"Hanabusa." she called afterwards, facing the leader of her guard. "You will accompany me." He bowed his head, following her, always keeping a respectful distance but never far enough in case somebody tried to attack her. "Walk by my side?" she questioned.

He frowned a little but one look from her and he didn't voice any protest. Out of them all, he was the most respectful. Seijun was a little concerned how little he thought of himself when he was so valuable in her eyes. "Something is troubling you, Shogun?"

"Kenji. Can he be trusted? Ever since my kidnapping, I've been unsure about everyone around me. It's crucial I know who I can leave to protect Ayano."

Hanabusa desperately wished he'd have the power to chase and hunt down the one responsible for her fear and sadness but pushing for a name would be disrespectful. Thus, he settled for helping in the way she asked of him. "Kenji won't betray you, Seijun-sama. He is loyal and selfless to a fault. I am sure you noticed how he was the only one offering to stay behind." he paused, voice softening. "The rest, even I, are selfish. We don't want to leave your side unless you personally dismiss us in which case your wish is our command and we wouldn't oppose." or in death, one part of his brain supplied.

Her eyes widened slightly. "Is that truly what you think?" she asked quietly, looking at him even if his eyes were resembling those of a hawk's, always watching for potential danger and never meeting hers.

"Truly." was his curt response.

"Thank you."

The walk towards the prison was spent in silence. A fierce looking man with a scar lead them to the cell and Seijun stopped Hanabusa at the entrance. "I will manage."

There was something that needed to be discussed in private.

Once inside, her eyes fell onto the man she had spared, the one she had shown mercy to despite the odds. Most people believed that to be weakness of heart, forgetting that even if she was a woman, she was still a general and there were some things to be learned from the way of shinobi. Deception, a fine weapon indeed.

"Seijun-sama?" Jun asked baffled, as if he didn't expect to see her again.

She went straight to the subject.

"Konohagakure was adamant to keep you and I believe you know what you would have lived if I let them."

He fell on his knees at her feet, much like he had done a week ago in their hideout. "You are too merciful with me."

Seijun nodded, a little amused. "Maybe. Time will decide that." she paused, voice steel-like when she spoke next. "My reasons aren't born merely out of compassion. I spared you because I need you to do something for me, for the Land of Iron. Then your honour could be restored."

He didn't hesitate to ask. "What is that you want?"

"You infiltrate among my brother's followers and let me know every move he makes."


	7. Chapter 7

_They don't like me, do they nee-san?"_

 _Little Seijun scoffed, jumping from rock to rock. "So, what if they don't? I love you and so does father and Akira-san and grandpa! It doesn't matter what they think."_

 _The brown-haired boy sulked, arms crossed over his chest as he stood and watched her play. It was a stupid game, he thought but his sister enjoyed it. Pretending the snow between the rocks was covered in lava and touching it would mean defeat._

 _"It matters to me." he whispered dejectedly, looking at the boys and girls no older than he was, playing a good distance away. Always out of his reach. Was he cursed? Did he have a disease he knew nothing about?_

 _"It shouldn't and keep your chin up, Takumi! Our grandfather is the Shogun, we are above them. Do you want me to make them kneel?" Her eyes hardened, looking intimidating despite being just a nine-year-old._

 _She had always been the brave one from the two of them._

 _"Mother said kneeling means humiliation." he frowned. Sure, he wanted friends, he wanted to have somebody to play with other than his sister but not if that meant hurting people._

 _Seijun's eyes had narrowed in disbelief. "Humiliation?" she whispered before shaking her head, refusing to believe that. "What does she know about ruling and respecting your higher-ups anyway? Your mother is a civilian and has got it all wrong! People kneel for grandfather because they respect him and love him and he keeps them safe! Jii-sama had gone to battle many times, never hiding. He cares more about us, his people, than about his own life so don't you dare say that!"_

 _A soft "che" sound escaped him as he stuck his hands inside his pockets. "I didn't expect you to understand. You have never been humiliated before, have you? After all, you are a princess and although we share the same father, nobody has ever addressed me as prince."_

 _She decided she didn't like arguing any more than she liked getting dirty. Her eyes brimmed with tears. How could he think that? "You are looking at me as if that's my fault! Do you think I enjoy seeing them insult you? Because I don't, Takumi! You are my little brother and I... will make this vow to you right now." The little girl had paused, pulling out her sword. She stung her finger and winced, watching as a few drops of her blood fell on the snow, colouring it red._

 _"Seijun!" he had screamed shocked and panicked. A sword was for the enemy, not blood vows that they shouldn't even be thinking about doing. "Are you insane? What if you bleed out? Or your blood freezes!?"_

 _She had waved a dismissive hand in a nonchalant manner before she wrapped her handkerchief around the wounded finger. "We will only get more of those as we grow-up. Serious and ugly and maybe beyond healing."_

 _Takumi made a face, mumbling under his breath. "Pessimist."_

 _She scoffed. "Hardly. The term you are looking for is realistic. I know the duty I have been born with." she placed her sword back in its place. "You would do well to remember yours." The samurai followed theirs religiously. No god was higher to them than duty, than honour._

 _"If you are done lecturing me, how about you say the vow?" He asked, not liking the fact she always thought she knew better than him. Also, he was hungry and the quicker they finished this charade the sooner he got to eat and become strong. People won't ignore him, won't insult him, or make fun of him then._

 _The blonde grew solemn all of a sudden and watching her stand tall, the mountains bearing witness and the wind blow her hair, watching her dressed in a white armour, as white as the purity of snow and angels, Takumi believed the words his sister spoke next with such fierceness and conviction._ _"Upon this wound, I, Seijun, granddaughter of General Mifune, blood of the Otsuka warriors, make this pledge: You will always have my respect, otouto. Even if no one gives it to you, even if the world turns against you...I shall never do. And should we ever be forced to fight, should the kindness flicker away from your eyes and the love perish from mine...know my respect is eternal. You will face no humiliation for as long as I am alive. I swear on my honour. "_

Seijun had her eyes closed. That particular memory always came to mind whenever she waited for Jun to report. It haunted her, even, made her wonder whether she had done it all wrong.

When did their bond start falling apart?

Was it destined to crash from the start?

She can't remember. Doesn't want to think back and realize she could have stopped Takumi's descent into the darkness, could have, _should,_ have known it was going to happen.

There had been signs but she had chosen to ignore them and hope that somehow, someway, she won't have to start seeing her brother more like the enemy and less like the family she had cherished and grown-up besides.

"Seijun-hime?"

She opened her eyes, jarred from her thoughts, blinking back the past and trying to re-focus onto the present. "Natsu. What is it?" she acknowledged his presence, gaze flickering away from the window only to settle on his person. Even though his hair was wild and unruly, bangs falling over his eyes, she could read the worry in them. Something must have happened.

"Ano, a messenger bird arrived. The letter has the Kazekage' seal on it."

Seijun narrowed her eyebrows in disbelief. _What could Sabaku no Gaara possibly want?_ She didn't have the slightest idea but she ought not to keep him waiting for a response. "Tell a servant to feed the bird. Poor thing." There was quite a distance between Sunagakure and The Land of Iron. "Also, hand me the letter please. "

Natsu did so, bowed then walked away to obey her other command.

Only once she reached her chambers, did she open the letter. The blonde needed the privacy and the quiet of her study for this matter.

 _Haikei General Otsuka Seijun,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. You have my sincere condolences for General Mifune. The world lost a good shogun and perhaps even a better man._

 _You will have to excuse my lack of gallantry for I do not wish to have somebody else write for me and would rather do it myself. That being said, I will be as forward and brief as possible. Five years will have passed since the events that have unfolded in The Fourth Shinobi World War two weeks from today, 29th September. I believe the people, as well as ourselves, need to celebrate. My friend, the Hokage, had insisted it is I who shall be the host despite the bigger role that he had played in winning the war. I could have not disagreed with him, even if I tried._

 _Neither I, nor the other Kage have forgotten your grandfather's role and yours in the war. As Former Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces and as leader of the Hidden Sand, you'd do me a great honour in attending this celebration. Take your most trusted people. There is a seat at my table for everyone._

 _I look forward to hearing your response._

 _Keigu,_

 _Sabaku no Gaara_

The general rubbed her temples, letting go of the letter and staring at it doubtfully. The Kazekage's wish should have been easy to fulfil and yet, why was she hesitating?

The answer was crystal clear in her head and no matter how much she tried denying it, it wouldn't change the reality of it. At the moment, her title hangs onto a thin rope. Leaving the Land of Iron would mean leaving the country in the hands of her brother because who wouldn't take such an opportunity? People would oppose him and that's exactly what worried Seijun.

Takumi, in his desire to be Shogun, would enslave or maybe even kill the people that she has sworn to protect with soul and limb.

But if she didn't leave, if she refused an invitation from the Kazekage himself...how would that look like to the Sand, to the other Shinobi Nations? It'd be an insult. In her desperation to defend the country from her brother's wrath...she'd be attracting the shinobi's fury.

 _Is there no middle the ground?_

A knock at the door of her chambers interrupted her musings. Seijun sighed, closing her eyes. "You may enter."

The sound of firm footsteps, more specifically the sound of one of her warriors' boots echoed in the quiet room, making the blonde open her eyes reluctantly. She couldn't allow the struggles she has to show.

"Seijun-sama." Hanabusa bowed and waited for the signal her hand made to rise. Then he continued. "You have locked yourself indoors for hours. Pardon my intruding but it's past dinner time and..."

She silenced him with an understanding nod. "My apologies for making you worry. I have been caught up in political matters and forgot the notion of time. You may tell the kitchen to prepare me something, if it isn't too much of me to ask."

"Right away, Shogun." his response was curt and brief as he turned to walk out the door.

She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts yet. Was that selfish? "Hanabusa." she called and as if it dawned on him that he hadn't waited to be dismissed, he fell at her feet, similar to the way he had done the day Seijun had named him samurai. "Rise please, I have no intention of punishing you or reprimanding you."

"My behaviour was disrespectful." he intoned but obeyed her demand nevertheless.

"Truth be told, I am not feeling like the worthiest of respect leader right now." she retorted, then looked down at the Kazekage's letter on the desk.

She had made her choice.

"I have been invited to Sunagakure in two weeks' time and decided to go. It is an important assembly but considering past incidents, I cannot leave without worrying." she confessed, forehead creased into a frown.

"We shall protect you with our lives, Seijun-sama." he replied in kind.

She gently shook her head. "You will not accompany me this time. Send Natsu, Kazuma, Hak and Yatorishino here." and though her voice had been firm and her decision known to be holy, to be respected and not questioned...he did something that shocked her into silence.

He had never looked her in the eyes before. Not until tonight and the raw emotion in his own startled her. "Have I wronged you? In any way?" he frowned, determination creasing his features. "If so, then allow me to take my own life because I'd sooner..."

Seijun didn't let him finish and what she did next shocked them both. A leader shouldn't have slapped her own warrior. It had been impulse...or rather pent up anger and frustration. "You...are not allowed to die. You wronged me the moment these words left your mouth. I do not want to hear you say that again or Kami forbid, take action and do it." she paused, trying to subdue her sea of emotions.

Her expression softened.

"I do not want you accompanying me because I need someone who respects me and loves me to stay here. I have never doubted your devotion or sincerity, nor your rational mind and swordsmanship skills. It is for these reasons, that I'm naming you my regent." Seijun placed her hand on the cheek she had wounded with regret.

He leaned into her palm, looking into her eyes as if it were the first and last time he did it. "If it is your wish, how could I refuse?"

"It is. Be my regent, Hanabusa." she demanded before retracting her hand away from his cheek. She had known of his feelings for her for some time now but tonight only confirmed it. She could tolerate them, accept them but never return them.

Not when her mind was somewhere else. Her country came first. And especially not when her heart was somewhere else too.

 _Somewhere full of warmth and leaves and orange._

"You are dismissed." she told him, returning to her seat at the study.

"Hai, Shogun."

It was the first and last time Hanabusa looked her in the eyes.

It was also the first time Seijun admitted, to herself, that what she felt for Uzumaki Naruto went deeper than respect.

The realization should have scared her more than it did but somehow, as she picked up her pen and begun writing in response to the Kazekage, the only thing she felt was longing...and a weird sense of excitement that hadn't been in her heart since childhood.

 _Haikei Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara,_

 _I hope you and your siblings are in good health. I wish to congratulate Temari-san on her engagement._

 _You will also have to excuse my lack of feminine charm, I write my letters myself. The Fourth Shinobi World War left scars, visible and invisible upon most of us. As such, I must admit your idea is delightful..._

* * *

Wind stirred up the wispy sand and the sun's never-ending rays beat down on her mercilessly. Her clothing was overwhelmingly hot, despite not wearing her traditional armour but rather an attire fit for Suna's harsh climate. The stiff, dry desert breeze blew sand in her face from time to time even, to test her patience, perhaps.

Seijun was already missing the raging snow storms and the fierce cold of her home country. She had forgotten how Sunagakure felt like and she couldn't say without lying that the climate won't be giving her a hard time these days.

Natsu complained most of all on the road. Kazuma was much too prideful to do so while Hak had kept his remarks to a bare minimum. Yatorishino never said a word but that didn't mean she enjoyed their surroundings any more than her male warriors did.

"How long until we arrive?"

"Quiet, Natsu. You are giving our Shogun a headache."

"Hak, you are on my side, right?"

"If the hime decides to leave you on our way to Suna, I won't be." he glared.

"I'm not even gonna bother asking Yatorishino." Natsu whined dramatically.

Kazuma smirked. "Because you know it would take you to an early grave."

"WHY YOU-!"

"Beats me how she hadn't struck her swords up your..."

He groaned in pain, sporting an injured elbow.

From behind him, a red-haired samurai withdrew her blade. "Have some decency, Lieutenant Hak."

"I was not going to curse in front of our Shogun, Yatori." he argued.

"I think he would have!" Natsu and Kazuma replied in sync.

Hak threw them a dirty look.

Seijun rose a hand to silence them. Not because she didn't find their bickering entertaining or a breath of fresh air from their usual, stiff, and formal behaviour but they were not going to walk past Sunagakure's gates acting like five-year-olds. "We have arrived."

Ahead, the white buildings were rectangular and protruded proudly from the desert sands, a clear sign that they have reached the Hidden Sand's territory.

"Finally!" Natsu couldn't help but exclaim.

Silently, she agreed with him. The journey had been uneventful but long nevertheless.

As they reached the gates, Seijun paled at the sight that awaited her. There was the Kazekage and his siblings, as expected but there was also...

"Sei-chan!"

Ambushed by a familiar sight of bright blue hair made her partially recover from the initial shock she had just gotten. The blonde looked down at her pupil, giving her a stern look. "Ayano." she chided but made no further attempt to scold her.

 _When will she ever learn?_

She couldn't help wondering though.

"Oi, Sugimoto. Take your hands off our general."

"Kazuma! She is my shishou. We have a close bond." Ayano detached herself, protesting vehemently. A smirk creased her lips. "Not that I'd expect you to understand."

"If I have to hear you two bicker every two minutes again I will..." Hak threatened.

"You will do nothing but show your respect towards the two kage in front of us." Yatorishino intervened, then fell in a respectful bow, prompting the others to follow her example.

Seijun couldn't have been more thankful for the iron discipline the gods have gifted at least one of her samurai with.

With her back straight and her chin up, trying to look as dignified as possible, considering all the ways the journey had affected her, she stepped in front.

"Welcome to Sunagakure, General Seijun. The Sand and myself thank you for honouring us with your presence." Gaara greeted her, taking her hand, and pressing a chaste kiss on it, as custom deemed it.

"The honour is mine to attend, Lord Kazekage. Tetsu no Kuni _ **(A/N: the japanese name for The Land of Iron)**_ and I sincerely thank you for the invitation." Then she nodded in his siblings' direction, formally presented herself and shook hands with both.

When she reached Naruto, however, her stomach clenched for reasons she didn't want to think about. His smile was bright enough to blind her for eternity and his eyes shined, in the similar way that a child's does.

His words didn't match his appearance though.

"General Seijun. I hope your journey went well."

It was a normal, formal greeting from one leader to another. There was nothing wrong with it and yet why...

 _Why do I feel disappointed?_

She shook the thought away, refusing to dwell on it. She was better than this. She had to be. "Yes, it did. Thank you for asking, Hokage-sama."

Her response was the one she would have given no matter the circumstances, no matter what words had he used prior.

 _Nothing more, nothing less._

Then her eyes fell onto the woman standing to his left. She was of average height, sporting long, dark-blue hair as well as the feared Byakugan eyes. There was elegance in her posture and she seemed kind, patient, understanding. Meek, even. She was mature in all the ways Seijun wasn't, though. The picture of a perfect housewife.

She would have bowed, had the blonde allowed it.

 _How can I?_

Seijun was above such things. This wasn't a competition of any sort. Grasping the woman's shoulders slightly so she'd keep her head high and chin up, she shook her head negatively as she released her. "There is no need for that, Hyuga-sama." she paused, lips curling up into a small smile. More of a grimace than the real deal though but she was feeling too dizzy to smile properly.

"Please, call me Hinata. My father is the clanhead."

Seijun nodded absently, feeling worse by the second. "Hinata-san, then." she paused, adding politely. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Once all the pleasantries have been exchanged, the Kazekage addressed her. "You must be tired after your journey. Kankuro will personally lead the way to your and your warriors' chambers."

"Afterwards, we wish you'd join us for dinner." Temari added after sharing a look with her brother, to see if he approved of her idea.

"Of course. I'd be honoured to." her answer had come out weaker than intended. Seijun placed a hand on top of her forehead as if that would ensure the earth stopped spinning. Her vision was getting blurry too and a strong feeling of nausea hit her, though she managed to push it away, barely so. _Weird,_ she mused, blinking slowly. _I haven't eaten anything that could have caused that. And this heat..._

"Shogun!"

"General Seijun!"

"Sei-chan! Quick, she is slipping out of consciousness!

The voices were getting farther away, along with her eye sight... _or is this just my imagination?_

The last thing she was aware of before fainting was the feeling of somebody's else body pressed against hers.

Someone had caught her.

 _Thank you, whomever you are._

Seijun thought in a daze, letting the darkness come and sweep her away.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is! Another chapter... sadly coming much later than I had intended. I apologize for the late update and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**

 **The reason why Seijun had fainted was not because of Hinata and will be explained in the next chapter. I want to make this clear before people jump to conclusions. It might seem that way, maybe it had speed up the process but she wasn't the cause. Let's see if you can guess! It's actually easy but I had to do some research first for the details and such.**

 **Also, what do you think of Seijun's childhood memories, her background and character in general?**

 **What about her samurai guard? (I made them as a... tribute to some of my favourite characters from different anime as you must have already guessed from their names.)**

 **One more question: Does all this formality bother you? Just wondering, because different tastes exist and yeah. There are some good reasons why there is plenty of it in my story. Number one reason is that from what I've read, of the samurai...they were very polite, stiff, almost to a painful point. As such, I wanted to make a contrast between them...and our favourite shinobi.**

 **Number two, Seijun in particular is very set on it. Not only because of her origins or her title but also because of some psychological aspects that will be revealed at some point in the story. Her character will grow as she learns to let go of this habit. Not completely, because it's such a strong part of who she is...but a little. I bet you know who will help her with that *wink* *wink*.**

 **Thank you once more for reading this story and for leaving favourites, follows, and reviews! I really hope I did not disappoint now.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for the rant! I just got carried away, I guess? I must learn how to stop doing that.**

 **Until next time mina!**


End file.
